


Let me dream with you

by rfeatherhope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Black Mercy, Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/F, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfeatherhope/pseuds/rfeatherhope
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Cat fuera atacada por la Black Mercy y Kara tuviera que rescatarla de su propia cabeza? ¿Cuál sería esa vida perfecta que la todopoderosa Cat Grant querría tener?Una historia SuperCat en la que los sentimientos de ambas mujeres se irán desarrollando poco a poco.





	Let me dream with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! En un principio tengo pensado actualizar una vez a la semana, es decir, los miércoles. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, ruegos, preguntas, etc. En cualquier caso, bienvenidos y espero que os guste (aunque sé que los principios suelen ser un poco flojos siempre). La historia está situada en el 2x09 de Supergirl aunque no tiene porque seguir la línea de acontecimientos que se desarrolla en la serie.
> 
> Como siempre, sólo soy dueña de mi imaginación y de la historia pero no de los personajes o de Supergirl. Contadme que os ha parecido y nos vemos la semana que viene!

 

* * *

 

\- Agente Danvers, acabo de percibir una perturbación. ¡Podría ser ella! - dijo Vasquez frente a uno de los grandes monitores de la DEO.

\- Winn, ¿crees que podría funcionar el comunicador? - preguntó J'onn mirando atentamente las señales que estaban recibiendo.

\- N-no lo sé. Si ha cruzado las brechas como creemos que lo ha hecho es posible que la señal se haya podid-

\- ¡Winn! - gritaron Alex y J'onn a la vez.

\- Sí, voy a… Ir al grano, entendido. Puede que aún siga funcionando. - resumió el informático.

Alex suspiró y volvió a mirar las pantallas. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Kara había desaparecido y empezaba a desesperarse ante lo que parecía ser una espera interminable.

\- Ponme en contacto. - dijo Alex.

Esperó un par de segundos hasta que su comunicador comenzó a emitir sonidos alternos y, tras unas cortas plegarias a Rao o a quien pudiera escucharla, habló:

\- Supergirl, le habla el agente Danvers, ¿me recibe? - Un largo silencio se apoderó de la sala. - Supergirl, ¿me recibe?

\- ...le… - Un par de crujidos sonaron desde el otro lado. - Al…

\- ¿Kara?

Una ráfaga de aire recorrió las instalaciones del DEO y, junto a ella, una radiante Supergirl se acercaba al panel de control.

\- ¡Kara! - Varias voces resonaron por la sala llamando a la heroína mientras Alex corría a abrazarla. - Gracias a dios, ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido? - preguntó golpeándole el brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Ay! No hacía falta hacer eso. ¿Y por qué tanta preocupación? Sólo he estado fuera un par de horas. - El ceño de Kara se arrugó. - ¿Verdad…?

\- Kara… - comenzó J'onn. - La brecha por la que desapareciste surgió hace casi dos meses…

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? Nononono… Snapper me va a matar, eso si no me ha despedido ya. ¡Oh Rao! ¿Me ha despedido? Esto no puede estar pasando, cuando estuve con Barry y Cisco parecía que sólo había pasado dos días. No sabía que iba a pasar tanto tiempo y que dejaría National City sin nadie para protegerla. ¡Por favor, decidme que no ha pasado nada grave mientras no estaba! - divagó Kara mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Kara! Respira. - dijo Alex. - Está todo bien. National City tuvo algún que otro incidente pero pudimos resolverlo sin ningún problema.

\- Gracias Rao... - suspiró Supergirl.

\- En cuanto a tu jefe… - comenzó J'onn. - Será mejor que vayas a Catco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo ves. Pero debes recordar que has estado en una expedición polar para documentarte sobre una agrupación alienígena que se ha formado allí. Has estado conviviendo con ellos, aprendiendo sus costumbres, conociendo sus historias y por eso no has podido comunicarte con nadie salvo con tu familia. - respondió el marciano.

\- Sólo una vez a la semana. - añadió Alex.

\- Está bien... ¿Qué no me estáis contando?

J'onn J'onzz y Alex se miraron entre sí mientras Winn se removió incómodo en su asiento.

\- ¿Winn? Has estado muy callado, algo extraño en tí. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? - preguntó Supergirl sugestivamente.

\- N-no. Yo no, en realidad, no hay nada que… Ya sabes. Yo no sé nada, no soy más que el chico informático como en Catco. No es que aquí sea el único chico informático pero sí que lo soy para Cat Grant… ¡Era! Lo era. No lo soy porque ella no está aquí, bueno, aquí no, quiero decir, nunca ha estado en el DEO. En National City sí porque es donde vive, ¡vivía! Es donde vivía…

Las divagaciones de Winn se fueron apagando conforme las intensas miradas de ambos agentes se posaron sobre él.

Kara, por su parte, trataba de encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que había dicho su amigo pero resultó ser un caso perdido así que con un largo suspiro, decidió que era hora de volar hasta Catco y descubrir que había pasado en su ausencia.

Se despidió de todos los agentes, acordó una noche de hermanas con Alex y saltó sobre el enorme ventanal de las nuevas instalaciones del DEO, rumbo a Catco.

Sentía una enorme intriga por lo que había pasado y era por eso que su vuelo era más rápido de lo normal pero, conforme se iba acercando al enorme rascacielos de Catco, algo la detuvo.

Su super audición se había centrado sobre el edificio mientras se dirigía hacia él, buscando algo que le dijera que era lo que había sucedido pero lo que escuchó fue lo último que esperaba que oiría.

Los latidos de un corazón fue lo que la detuvo, pero no de un corazón cualquiera.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había escuchado, meses desde que vio al dueño de aquel potente latido, meses buscándolo sin éxito alguno y, sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez. Potente, sano, acelerado ante cualquier posible incidente que se haya podido encontrar el dueño en ese momento.

Sea como fuere, ahí estaba, de nuevo en el lugar donde pertenecía. Y Kara no pudo hacer otra cosa que apresurarse hasta llegar al balcón al que tantas veces había descendido.

Sus pies tocaron suavemente el suelo mientras su capa ondeaba contra su cuerpo y su sonrisa se amplió cuando la vio.

\- Cat…

Su nombre salió entre susurros y suspiros, con la certeza de que no sería oído por la mujer frente a ella que ladraba órdenes a sus aterrorizados empleados pero, como si la super audición se hubiera extendido a ella, Cat Grant se giró y su mirada se posó en la rubia más joven que la miraba intensamente desde el otro lado del cristal.

Una mirada le bastó a la magnate para que sus empleados salieran apresuradamente de su despacho y, así, pudiera salir hacia el balcón para reunirse con su superhéroe.

Sus pasos eran algo vacilantes mientras caminaba hacia el reencuentro, temerosa de cuál debía de ser la forma correcta de recibir a la rubia con capa tras todos esos meses de ausencia. Sin embargo, toda duda fue resuelta en cuanto sintió los fuertes y musculosos brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios de ambas mujeres cuando se abrazaron, en parte como liberación de todos los meses sin la otra persona y en parte como una forma de soltar la carga que habían tenido que llevar en sus espaldas desde que se separaron.

\- Has vuelto. - Susurró Kara en su oído mientras la estrechaba un poco más fuerte pero con cuidado de herirla.

\- Te dije que volvería. - respondió Cat mientras sonreía en su hombro.

\- Sí pero… No pensaba que sería tan pronto.

Cat rompió el abrazo y se separó un poco para observar al superhéroe.

\- Yo tampoco pero parece que nadie en esta ciudad sabe hacer las cosas bien si no estoy yo así que me he visto en la obligación de venir y hacer el trabajo que nadie ha hecho en todos estos meses. - Respondió la magnate rodando los ojos. - Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto. ¿Dónde has estado y por qué hay un playmobil disfrazado como un caballero de la mesa redonda moderno, correteando por mi ciudad y haciendo tu trabajo?

\- Oh… Yo.. Bueno, tuve que ir a… - " _...Expedición polar..."_ La voz de J'onn y Alex resonó en la cabeza de Kara. - ¡Expediciones polares!

\- ¿Expediciones polares? - repitió Cat Grant lentamente.

\- Eso es. - la sonrisa de Supergirl se ensanchó ante lo bien que parecía haber esquivado la situación. - Oí que había una agrupación alienígena allí y…

\- Ya veo. Debe de ser un destino muy popular últimamente. - Una de las cejas de Cat se arqueó. - Kerah...

\- Miss Grant, yo no-

\- … Mi ex asistente. - prosiguió la más anciana sin hacer caso al héroe. - Está ahí ahora mismo. Debe de estar documentando esa misma agrupación. Tal vez la hayas visto.

\- Yo…

El sonido de unas sirenas a lo lejos interrumpió su voz. Su cabeza se giró levemente hacia el ruido antes de volverse hacia Cat.

\- Ves. Salva el día, Supergirl. - dijo la magnate mientras asentía y se dirigía de nuevo hacia su despacho.

Con un rápido movimiento, Kara salió volando hacia el lugar del que provenían las sirenas.

\- Alex, estoy escuchando algo al norte de la ciudad. ¿Tienes información sobre lo que está pasando? - preguntó Kara a través de su comunicador.

\- Supergirl, no es ningún incidente extraterrestre pero danos unos segundo para que podamos averiguar qué es lo que ocurre.

Kara sobrevoló la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo, con cuidado de no romper la barrera del sonido y causar destrozos innecesarios en la ciudad.

\- ¿Alex? Estoy llegando. ¿Alguna noticia? - apuró la rubia.

\- No podemos asegurarte que es lo que ha pasado pero Winn ha podido sintonizar con el canal de la ambulancia. Al parecer tienen un código azul, parada cardiorrespiratoria en un niño de 5 años. Acaban de recibir el aviso pero tardarán 20 minutos en llegar al colegio.

\- Cuando lleguen puede ser demasiado tarde - dijo Kara alarmada. - Alex, informa al hospital más cercano que voy para allá y dile a Winn que me ponga en contacto con la ambulancia.

\- En seguida.

Cuando llegó al colegio, descendió sobre el patio donde se encontraba un grupo de niños observando con preocupación a su amigo y su profesora.

\- ... _Tenemos un código U-PCA001…_  - el comunicador de Kara comenzó a sonar con voces que no conocía.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien que pueda escucharme? Soy Supergirl. Estoy llegando al National City School. ¿Me reciben?

\- ¿Supergirl? Mi nombre es John, soy el conductor de la ambulancia que se dirige hacia allí.

\- John, no entiendo mucho de medicina pero creo que no disponemos de mucho tiempo en casos como este. ¿Cree que es peligroso que lleve al niño al hospital?

\- Realmente no podemos saber las consecuencias que puede tener el vuelo para el niño pero ganaría algo de tiempo…Debe tener especial cuidado con la lengua. Normalmente se suele colocar de lado para evitar que se la trague si no se le está practicando la reanimación.

\- Está bien. Trataré de hacer todo lo posible para evitar más daños. Un equipo se ha encargado ya de avisar en el hospital de mi llegada para que lo tengan todo preparado.

Y tras eso, cortó el comunicador y se dirigió a la profesora que trataba desesperadamente de reanimar a su alumno.

\- Supergirl… - susurró la profesora entre lágrimas.

\- Voy a llevarlo al hospital. Estoy en contacto con algunos profesionales que me van a ayudar a llevarlo de la manera más segura posible. La ambulancia tardará en venir y no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder. - dijo rápidamente Kara. - En cuanto lo deje en el hospital, volveré a por usted…

\- Sienna

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Mi nombre es Sienna. - repitió la profesora. - Él es Luka. Por favor Supergirl, por favor… Soy todo lo que tiene…

Eso la sorprendió aunque, sin querer entrometerse en algo que no debía, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se agachó para recoger delicadamente al niño y colocarlo con cuidado en sus brazos.

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvarlo. - dijo Kara.

Y con eso saltó en el aire y se dirigió al hospital. Sobrevoló la ciudad deprisa pero con cuidado de no alterar o empeorar el estado de Luka. Escuchaba atentamente los consejos que le iba dando Alex para mantenerle lo mejor posible y en unos minutos llegó al hospital.

En la entrada ya le esperaba una camilla con varios profesionales médicos. Colocó cuidadosamente al niño en la camilla, les informó de lo que sabía que había ocurrido y volvió de nuevo a por la profesora.

Fue un trayecto rápido y en un par de minutos más había recogido a la profesora y la había dejado en el hospital con Luka.

\- Gracias Supergirl.

\- Espero que se recupere. Me pasaré para saber cómo se encuentra.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

Y con un último asentimiento, se lanzó de nuevo al aire. Fue un vuelo silencioso, envuelto por la consternación que le había provocado toda aquella situación. Había tenido situaciones difíciles en estos años convertida en Supergirl pero ésta en particular, le había conmovido particularmente.

Llegó al callejon habitual donde solía cambiarse antes de entrar en Catco cuando su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Alex?

\- Kara, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo está el niño?

\- No lo sé. Lo dejé en el hospital con su profesora. Al parecer no tiene a nadie más pero no sé nada más… - respondió apenada.

\- Le diré a Winn que esté pendiente de las actualizaciones informaticas del informe y en cuanto sepamos algo, te llamo.

\- Eso es genial Alex, gracias.

\- ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- He vuelto a Catco. - dijo Kara mientras entraba al edificio y pasaba los controles de seguridad.

\- Oh… - Kara sintió la sonrisa de Alex desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Sabías que había vuelto.

\- Un par de días después de que desaparecieras, recibí una llamada suya.

\- ¿Cat te llamó?

\- Sigo siendo tu contacto de emergencia y tu llevabas dos días sin aparecer.

\- ¿Y por que no avisó a James, como en otras ocasiones?

\- Al parecer, y cito textualmente, James estaba "demasiado ocupado jugando a ser un superhéroe como para dirigir una empresa o saber donde se encontraban sus empleados".

\- Oh Rao...


End file.
